The Grey Operator
by ReeceTheGreyMacaw
Summary: An Avian Operator is sent on a mission to help keep the Spix Macaws safe from any potential threats to their Tribe. The only problem is, they see him as a threat to themselves... (Contains strong language)
1. New Assignment

**It's finally here, after all of the edits and spell checking. I'm proud to present the first chapter of The Grey Operator. I would like to thank long time author ****OrangeMacawWorld for giving me some tips ****about writing a story, reviewing on what I did right and what I can improve on. Now, without any ****Further d****elay, here's the first ****chapter.**

I jolted awake at the sound of my phone's alarm, which was Avicii's Wake Me Up, from my well earned slumber after last night, even though I was pretty hungover. I thought partying at the Samba Club last night with my teammates was a good way to celebrate a perfect mission at first, though my insides didn't agree afterwards. I got up with a grumbe in a regretful tone.

"Shouldn't have drank all of that mango cocktail in one go..."

I deactivated the alarm at an instant, the time read 12:00 PM on the lock screen. Looking to my right, I saw my grey slide on hood with my black face mask, a part of a macaw beak skeleton printed on it.

I slipped on the face mask first, the hood followed next, but I didn't need to put them up for now. I flew to the kitchen to get some breakfast since my stomach was growling non stop. As I landed on the counter, I heard a voice nearby.

"Had too much to drink last night, bud?"

I turned my head and of course, it was Ethan, my owner, who asked the question. I decided to answer back at the question. I knew how to speak human english, even though my voice would always sound squakey to him.

"Had more than us birds could tolerate. You probably wouldn't have lasted longer than me."

"I could tell, you were puking up a storm last night. I was a bit scared for you."

"Well look at me now. I'm not dead, so that's a good thing. Got anything else good for me this morning?"

Ethan proceded to open the fridge and took out something. He then put it onto the counter, along with a teaspoon. It was a pack of prawn cocktail, one of my favourite seafoods. I picked up the teaspoon, opened up the packaging and immediately dug into my breakfast.

"This is the first good thing for you."

I look up from eating my second spoonful, feeling both suprised and a bit exited.

"What's the second one?"

"Dr. Monteiro has got word, or writing in this case--"

"Enough with the bad quips Ethan, I haven't got all day."

"Ok, ok. Blu has said that the leader of the Spix macaw flock doesn't want our task force to come to his part of the Amazon..."

I let out a quick sigh of disappointment. This leader seems to be a bit stubborn when it comes to protection. We've got expert avian opetators who can use all the weapons me and Ethan made very effectively. What do they have, a group of strong macaws who can only use close quaters combat that isn't really efficient.

"What can we do then? He doesn't trust us..."

"Yeah, he doesn't... For now."

I threw my head up to see his face again. I was confused on what he meant.

"What do you mean 'For now'?"

"Dr Monteiro has secretly authorized you, and only you, to find a way to earn the leader's trust without getting spotted by anyone in the tribe "

Going nomad into the Amazon without any back up seemed pretty hard. Luckily for me, I've been on harder missions than this. I give my final answer.

"I'll gear up then, get all of my weapons prepared."

Ethan had a huge smile on his face. I knew he would be in on this too.

"I'll get a heli, have it set up for 8:00 AM tomorrow. How do you want to be dropped off?"

"A good old skydive of course. You know me."

"Then it's settled. Let's ready up for tomorrow, I feel like it's going to be a long day..."

**End of**** Chapter 1. Reece and Ethan are preparing for what may seem like a long mission for tommorow and they're exited for it**.


	2. Loadout Choice

**Happy Chistmas Everyone! Hope you have a really great time with your presents weither it be a game or a piece of clothing. But enough of this chit chat, let's get onto Chapter 2.**

After finishing my Prawn Cocktail, I fled out of the kitchen and into the 'Engineering Room' where all of the weapons and equipment made small enough for us macaw to use were.

As I needed to be stealthy for this mission, I readied a good old Remington 700 with a suppressor and subsonic rounds. It's gunshot is so quiet the bullet impact is louder than it, which suprised me when I tried it out myself when some of my teammates kept nagging at me about it a few months back.

My sidearm was a Welrod MkII, a classic and reliable stealth weapon of WW2 that's still effective and popular with our Special Forces to this day.

My CQC weapon was my trustworthy M48 Tomahawk, as I'm not a big fan of knives cause of how my feathers would block the blade.

Some grenades I chose were flashbangs for effective getaways incase a wild harpey, snake or other predator decides to attack me, sleeping gas to knock out any macaws that try to fight me and a gas mask to counter the previous grenade.

I also decided to take a sort of ghillie cloak that slips over my body and wings for camoflauge and a pair of talon gloves to help improve my grip on rocks and branches. As I readied my equipment, I heard an all to familiar Scottish voice behind me.

"Getting ready for another mission, Reece?"

I turned around and it was Simon, my close friend and teammate. He was a Lear's macaw who has a strong build similar to mine along with bright yellow contact lenses, that are for show and not his eyesight, to match the rings around his eyes.

A scruffy mess of head feathers are situated on top of his head, showing how even his craziness is affecting his apperance. Apparently he got his accent from watching lots of Scottish shows when he was younger.

He probably used to watched them on a TV somewhere around the Sanctuary when he was getting treated by a doctor. He never tells me how, which still bothers me to this day.

"Yeah. I'm actually going to the Amazon this time."

He looked at me with what seem to be disbelief in his eyes.

"You're bloody joking, aren't ya? I would have been told about this already."

"It's a solo mission, secretly given to me by the big man himself."

"Dr Monteiro is a strange man. Why'd he choose you then?"

"I'm Ethan's bird, remember? If I can earn the trust of the Spix Macaw flock's leader, then I can send you and the others in too."

"I call this mission shite. If this leader trusts the doc, then he can trust us."

"It's our weapons, that's what it is. He's scared an enemy of the flock might steal and use them to wipe the whole species out. I need to prove to him they will be safe as long as he helps us protect them."

"I thought this leader was a tough laddie."

"He's afraid of human equipment. Of what they can and have done to his flock."

Simon tried looking for another excuse, but couldn't find one. He then looked down at his chest where some injuries he got some time ago. I got a peek at his face and it had a sort of wincing expression, I immediatly knew they were acting up again.

I quickly looked away and loaded up my ammunition in a weapons case, ready to be shipped onto the heli for tomorrow. I then checked my weapons for any potential jams or malfunctions and tried on my ghillie cloak and talon gloves, incase they were too small, keeping the latter on, before also loading them up too.

As I was about to leave the room, I felt one of Simon's wings pat my shoulder before giving it a rub.

"Be safe Reece. Try not to mess up this mission."

"I'll try Simon. I know how to live in a jungle."

"Of course you do."

I hung onto the crate with my talons and hoisted off into the living room where Ethan was waiting. I dropped the case onto the table before landing onto the edge of the couch.

"You set for tommorow?"

"Yep! Everything's set!"

He had a look into my case, assessing the gear I had chosen.

"I'll pack this up for tommorow, you can rest for today."

Ethan gave me the TV remote and Amazon Fire Stick remote so I could Neflix and chill. Simon then rushed in, landed on the couch and settled in on the opposite side of me.

"Hey Simon! You here to relax too?"

He gave a simple nod, since he couldn't speak human english like me.

"I'm going to the airport, gonna prepare the Pavelow. You guys can help yourself."

Ethan then left the appartment locking the door behind him. I hover over the amount of movies and shows we were offered and couldn't decide what to watch since they were all too good to pass up.

"How about we watch some Luther? Haven't seen that show in a while."

"Sounds good to me."

As the intro had started for Luther, me and Simon got comfortable and ready to binge watch this show's first season.

**End of Chapter 2. Reece has packed up his equipment for tommorow and Ethan has left for the airport. Simon isn't really happy with it, but he couldn't deny a bit of relaxation with Reece while Ethan is out loading up the ****equipment****.**


	3. Chick Sitting

**3 ****more days until 2020. It's been a strange decade for us ranging from the internet coming up with weird memes to news reports about small things shutting down huge companies. Speaking of threes, here's Chapter 3.**

"Uncle Reece? Are you awake?"

I woke up with a startle from the voice and something lightly shaking me. I looked around in confusion on what or who was doing it. It was to my right that I realized it was Kate, Simon's adopted little girl, who woke me.

The reason why she was adopted is because I couldn't really really cross breed with most of the species in Rio and Simon didn't want a mate, so Ethan went online, bought her when she was just an egg and put her in the same incubation machine that was used on me.

After a few weeks, Simon decided to take the responsibility of being her father as he was older, more experienced and was native to Brazil, which would help attract less attention from the locals.

For her apperance, she was a pretty thin Scarlet macaw who had ocean blue eyes and head feathers that were tied back into a sort of spikey ponytail.

The patterns on her wing, from top to bottom, were strawberry red, banana yellow and blueberry blue, making her stand out from the other Scarlets.

She also had a sort of Egyptian accent due to bringing her with us to a visit an old friend of Ethan's in Cairo.

"Oh. Sorry about waking you. I though you were asleep."

"It's fine Kate. I'm up now."

Behind my talons, I saw the space where Simon sat was empty. I then looked at the wall with the make shift bird flap Ethan made. I guessed he went to check up on his scars after they acted up earlier.

To my right, the TV was turned off, he must have done it when I fell asleep. I checked the time on my phone quickly, it was 4:30 PM. I'd been asleep for two and a half hours.

"Dad left because he needed to check his wounds from his last mission. He said I could stay with your for some time."

"You can stay as long as you like to. I don't mind."

She had a look around the room and giggled.

"Ate too much junk food now, didn't you?"

"Ethan said we could help ourselves to anything, so I helped myself the most."

I pulled myself up into a sitting position, allowing crumbs of Pringles to slide off my chest and wiping off the rest with my wings. I then patted the space were Simon sat down some time ago.

Kate then hopped onto the spot into a sitting position, grabbing a small bowl filled up with more Pringles. I was a bit curious on why she came here.

"I thought you were out with your friends."

"Without Tiago, what's the point? There's no more fun adventures until you can get permission to let us into the Amazon..."

"Look Kate, the reason I'm going alone is because the flock leader might get spooked if we just come in with all our stuff. So you've got to be patient, just for now."

She let out a dissapointed sigh, shuffled up and hugged me around my belly.

"Please make it back in one piece. I don't want to lose you, Uncle Reece."

"I'll try to, Kate. But knowing the jungle, I can't garuntee it."

The door's locked clicked, attracting mine and Kate's attention to it. An arm pushed it open, revealing Ethan, who had his other arm occupied with some shopping.

"Hey Ethan! What took you so long?"

"I had to arrange a lot of things with the Sanctuary about the heli before loading it up. I then went to get something for us."

He then showed us the inside of the bag. It was full to the brim with fruits, meats and snacks. Ethan had a bit of a look around before spotting Kate.

"Hello Kate. How are you doing?"

She put up her thumb feather, it was the same english scenario for her as well.

"I'm guessing Simon's gone out hasn't he?"

"Kate said he's gone to check his wounds."

"That's fine with me. They must be acting up again."

Ethan went to the kitchen and put all of the shopping away into the fridge, fruitbowl and cupboards. He then sat down next both of us, snatching up the remote in the process.

"Phew. I am exausted. What do you guys want to watch?"

"Let's watch what Kate wants. I'll translate it."

"Alright then."

Kate had a quick thought before choosing.

"How about Ratatouille?"

"Cause of all of this food? You know Kate, you're real funny sometimes"

Kate smiled cheekily at my sarcatic sentence.

"Ratatouille, Ethan. She thinks it's appropriate with all this food talk."

"It's a Pixar classic though, so I'm not complaining."

Once Ethan put on the movie, Kate and I were glued to the TV, the later of us digging into the Pringles from earlier.

**End of Chapter 4. Kate has decided to drop by and relax a bit with Reece while Simon checks up on his wounds. Ethan has also come back with**** shopping he packs away before joining the two macaws in their relaxation.**


	4. Leaving Early

**Tommorow is New Years Eve! Can you believe it? Hopefully 2020 will be a great start to a new decade for all of us. With that out of the way, here's Chapter 4.**

"That movie has got to be one of my moste favorite ones, Uncle Reece!"

"It's one of mine too, Kate. I used to watch it a lot when I was your age."

The time now read 6:25 PM on my phone. We had just finished watching Ratatouille when Ethan got a text from his phone. This instantly intrigued me.

"What is it Ethan?"

He let out a irritated huff and showed me. It was from Dr Monteiro.

'Change of plans. You need to do it tonight or the flock will get suspicious. I recommend entering between 8:00 PM and 6:00 AM. What do you think is the best?'

"Seems like it's better, knowing what the flock is like from what we've heard about them."

"I thought we were going to pretend it was a resupply run for the camp."

"The leader is pretty smart, his warriors are very careful and they know about camoflauge, so tonight is the best shot."

I considered what time we should go before realizing something.

"The sooner we go, the more time I have to prepare a temporary camp at the Amazon. Kate, find your dad and met us at the airport."

"Ok..."

I held her wings in mine and crouched down to her level.

"I know we have to go so soon... I'll try to meet you in the Amazon, alright?"

She hesitated for a bit before nodding. I let go of her and she bolted for the bird flap. Ethan then threw me my backpack and gave me an order.

"Go on Reece. I'll meet at the airport."

"Got it. Cya there, Ethan."

"Same here."

I shoved my phone in my bag, put up my hood and face mask, lifted off towards the bird flap and left though it, meeting the skyline of Rio once again. The cool breeze of the apartment left me as I entered the warm atmosphere of the night.

As our building was situated near Copacabana beach, I saw small lights on the beach surrounded by figures. They were mostly people having a bit of a party around a campfire, which I sometimes did with my friends too.

The cityscape, on the other hand, was on a whole new level of light. It was as if it was a huge mirror had been put on Earth to reflect the stars to brighten it up.

Right below me now was the airport where Blu and Jewel were boarded onto a plane by smugglers. Thanks to Blu's intelligence, him, Jewel and other captured birds escaped while the smugglers parachuted down to their prison sentences.

From what I could see, the Pavelow was fully fueld and packed, ready to go for our mission.

I landed on the roof of a nearby hanger, got out my phone and watched a bit of YouTube videos. Just around an hour later, Ethan arrived on his bike with Simon and Kate flying behind it.

I quickly stuffed my phone back into my bag and flew down. Ethan then took off his helmet, placed on the handle turned off the engine and got into the Pavelow's cockpit. Simon and Kate landed next to me just as the cargo door opened.

"I'll hopefully be seeing you again in the Amazon, Reece."

"Same here, Simon."

He gave me my headset and parachute. I took down my hood, placing it on my head before pulling my hood again then taking off my bag and clipping the parachute onto my back. We then shook each others wings before I focused onto Kate.

"Kate, try not to--"

She quickly flew into my chest and I caught her. She was giving me one final big hug, which I did as well.

"See you later, alligator..."

"In a while crocodile..."

She let out a little laughter before I boarded the Pavelow. They waved to me while I did the same to them before the door closed. The headset then clicked awake, letting me hear Ethan's voice.

"You set Reece?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

I felt the Pavelow lift off the ground before it turned around and tipped foward, heading 2,000 miles towards the Amazon. This was it, my mission had officially started.

**End of Chapter 4. A change of plans has suprised Reece and Ethan, but they soon decided it was the best. Simon and Kate have said their goodbyes before they could leave for the begining of what might be the wildest mission yet.**


	5. Midnight Dive

**Can't believe it's already 2020. Last decade had been great for a lot of things ranging from video games to politics to the internet and other stuff. Let's hope this decade will do these even better than before. For me, I'll improve the length of each chapter the best I can, starting with Chapter 5.**

I took out my phone from my bag, which I had put onto my chest, checking the time. It was around 12:15 AM, so I opened the GPS app to see how far we were from the drop zone. About 5 minutes were left until the drop zone, so I stood up from my seat and stuffed it back in my bag, readying for the jump. My helmet's radio let Ethan's voice through it.

"Are you all set back there?"

"Affirmative."

"Roger. Opening the hatch now."

The cargo door let out a sort of mechanical whiring when it opened up, revealing the silhouettes of trees within the night around 2 miles below the Pavelow. I held onto my crate full of the equipment I needed for the mission. It had a parachute that would open up at around 400ft from the ground due to it's small size.

"I'll be seeing you when I can, Reece."

"I'll make this mission smooth, Ethan."

"Like I've never heard that before."

A small, red light was dimly lit to my right, illuminating the area around it in a bloodish colour. My heart was beating fast from my anxiety of finally heading into the Amazon for the first time in my life. The light had finally turned green just when I heard Ethan again.

"Light is green! Go! Go! Go!"

I grabed my weapon case and did a run up to the edge of the cargo door before pushing it out with me. Us macaws weren't built to swoop out of dives like Peregrines, so it's the main reason why Ethan made the parachute I'm wearing now.

As I was tracking the case, the air around me was rushing past my feathers, cooling me down as I shot down to the ground. I then slowly shot out my wings into a sort of C shape to slow myself down a bit, which reduced the air's whiplash around me.

A beeping sound started to blare from my headset, indicating I was near 500 ft from the ground. I saw my case's chute open above a clearing between the trees before the beeping became continuous, telling me I was about to hit the 400 ft mark.

I pulled my chute open, instantly slowing my desent into a sort of glide down to the ground. Bracing my self for the landing, I stretched out my talons towards my landing zone.

I hit it with a small, non lethal thud inbetween some shrubbery. I quickly detached my parachute and stuffed it into a huge pocket in my bag along with my hedset after taking it off and lifting up my hood and face mask again.

I looked in another pocket and took out some Quad NOD goggles I immediatly strapped onto my forhead before activating and lowering them onto my eyes.

The NODs were modified where the gap in the middle was widened so they could slip past my beak easily and the lenses were as big as my eyes. The case had landed somewhere east of my position from what I saw, so I headed there.

A few minutes later, I saw it, but a few Scarlet Macaws were around it, looking at the outside in a curious sort of way. I'm guessing they're patrols for their flock, which means they might warn the Spix Macaws too. I heard some chatting echoed by the jungle between them.

"What the hell is that thing?"

"I don't know, but it looks human. We should warn Felipe about this."

"Shouldn't we check what might be inside it first? It could be important to someone."

"Alright. But if this bitch is dangerous, we're taking this shit to him. Understood?"

"Yes sir!"

I scoured the the floor for anything useful, finding a stone and a sturdy branch in the process. There were some huge fallen trees around them, so I threw the stone at one that was the furthest from them. The noise instantly startled them from their inspection.

"What the fuck was that?"

"Check it out. Might be the owner of this box."

Three of them were heading for the trees I had just hit. I lowered my body towards the floor, using the vegetation to mask my movement towards the other two. Their faces had terrified expressions pasted onto them.

"I don't like this, man. The owner's watching us, I can feel it."

"Don't jinx it then, idiot! There's no way they can take us on."

The darkness was my ally thanks to my grey feathers, so I moved in closer until I was about a few meters away from them. They were fanatically searching the area around them, I waited until they looked away from me.

My attack had commenced on the two of them. I knocked the first one out with a fast blow from my branch before diving back into the shadows behind a tree, dropping the branch in the process. My previous action alerted the second one instantly, making him show more fear on his face. I heard him whisper something under his breath.

"Oh shit. I'm all alone now..."

I emerged from behind the tree, he retaliated with the most horrified expression I've ever seen in my life.

"What the fuck? It's some sort of fucking bird monster... What do you want from me?"

I slowly approached him until we were about face to face. I was smiling like mad under my face mask at how priceless this guy's expression was. Looks like I was right about the terrible efficiency of these patrolers. I decided to reply to the question she hushed towards me.

"I need that human thing there for an important meeting about the others. Don't bother following me, normal birds like you would want to kill yourself if you saw my friend's face."

He replied with a swallow and few small nods before stepping out of the way, letting me pick up the crate. He even let me simply walk away into the night without putting up a fight.

"It was probably another monkey wondering arou--"

"Guys! We've got a macaw down here!"

I turned around to where the voices were. I couldn't help myself but listen in on what they were saying.

"Oi, you ok? Did you see what fucked him up?"

"Yeah. It was some sort of fucking bird monster that attacked him first before facing me..."

"And you let it go without a fight?"

"I'm telling you man, that thing wasn't a normal bird. You should have seen it's face."

A laugh from my lungs was barely contained in my beak from that talk about me between those guys. Thankfully I mananged to pull it back in with a few small breaths before trying to find a place to hold up in.

I found a tall, thick tree with vines hanging off it which just about touched the ground. They seemed firm enough to climb up, which was a shame as I was going to use them to scout out a cave or a hollow. I couldn't really fly, because I could be heard or spotted by another patrol. I grabbed the case with both of my talons and hoisted my self up the vine.

When I was about to get to the top, I spotted a branch that led to a opening into the tree. I got inside and saw it was huge on the inside, the measurements estimating to be 1m wide to each walls and a 1m high ceiling. It was perfect for a small base of operations to live in, as no one else seemed to live in it.

I set down my case and took off my bag, opening them up fully. I took out a small hammock, tied each end to some metal hooks I dug into the the walls, making sure they weren't too high, around the left and away from the entrance.

I then put my case underneath it before taking out the parachute and carefully putting it back into it's original state, placing it, the headset and my ghillie cloak onto some more hooks I dug into the right wall, also away form the entrance.

To make sure no one would get suspicious, I took out a curtain of fake leaves from my bag and situated it in front of the entrance. If anyone came, I would just say occupied, hoping they would go away. Once this task was done, I climbed into my hammock and shut my eyes, entering the abyss of sleep once again. Only this time, I would wake up to the second day of my mission.

**End of Chapter 5. Reece has just entered the Amazon, attacking a patrol in the process despite his orders. His base has been set up in an abandoned hollow, but his earlier actions could compromise the mission** **if he doesn't realize his mistakes.**


	6. Odd Introduction

**Change of plans for this story until the holidays. Since**** I've got school to focus on again, I'll have to reschedule the release for each ****chapter**** for either Friday or the weeked, starting with this one. I know, I'm sorry, but I have to work hard for high grades on English and Maths if I'm going to train for my dream job in the future. ****Now that the news part's over, here's Chapter 6**.

A bright green flare glowed through my eye lids intensely, interrupting my sleep after the whole ordeal of last night. I opened them up, only to realise I still had my Quad NODs on. My lazy ass must've forgot to take them off before hand. I was super tired though, so I wasn't surprised on why I didn't.

They were easy to peel off my forehead and hang into one of the hooks, powering them off in the process. My phone's clock read 10 AM, a good time to wake up already.

I slipped off my hood, replacing the ghillie cloak on the hook it was situated on. It also had a camoflauged slip on hood that was attached onto the rest of the cloak so it can't be ripped off by a stray branch on accident.

The inside was made of a sort of dark green net, so I can easily wrap it around me for complete coverage if I needed to, with a huge zip pocket on my right for my phone. I opened it up, slid my phone inside and closed it up, making the cloak a bit heavier than before.

There were two harmesses attached on the cloak too, made of fabric ropes which were also dark green. They went around near both ends of my wings, their magnet clamps holding onto eachother through my feathers, allowing free movement of my mid to lower body and the cloak itself.

A disadvantage was that my finger feathers were sticking out of the ends, and sometimes the torso got exposed, affecting any other macaw species greatly. For me though, thanks to my grey colour, this was only a small disadvantage as I'm basically invisible near mud, dirt and trees.

I took the weapons case from under my hammock and opened it up, revealing my weapons to me. I took out the Welrod and slid it into my belt's holster incase I needed it. I usually wore this belt a lot with a G17 in the holster, if I ever needed it to defend myself from anyone who might attack me.

I had left my G17 back in Rio, since I didn't need it for this mission, even though I could suppress it. Of course, if I did, it wouldn't be a silent as the Welrod and could give away my position more easily.

I took out the detachable pouch with 5 mags for my Mk IIA and attached it to my belt on the opposite end of the holster, also via pretty strong magnets as to not jingle the ammunition around too much.

My Remington 700, a fabric cloth covering almost everything but the muzzle with lots of fake leaves woven on for camo was taken out next. I placed it's one point sling going over my shoulder, positioning the Remington's muzzle to face my left side waist while using my right wing to support it's weight by the handle.

It's subsonic rounds were in another pouch of their own, but it was a bit bigger due to the round's size. I attached it on the left side of my belt for easier rechambering of my Remington if I ever needed to fire on something or someone.

I quickly attached a few flashbangs on my belt too incase things got dirty real quick. I checked for any faults on my suit and belt before I was certain they won't come off, meaning I was ready for a scout around the area Spix Macaw's territory. I opened up the fake leaf curtain on the entrance, taking a peak outside for any patrols flying by, which seemed to be none at all for now.

I took this opportunity, quickly sliding down the vines before blending into the green mixture of different plants. As it was the day, I had to be more careful when facing a macaw, like the one from last night, as their friends could easily spot me.

I took my phone out, using the split screen feature for both peak at a map of the territory Dr Monteiro had given us on the left and my GPS app on the right. According to both of them, the territory was about half a mile west from my hollow, which meant I needed to take a hike.

I stuffed my phone away and headed out in that direction for some time. On the way, I climbed up some trees, being careful not to be seen, to snack on a few berries to help keep me going for a long time.

About 10 mins later, I had stumbled upon a place where a Scarlet and Albino Macaw were hanging around. The Albino seemed to be about 6-7 years old while the Scarlet might've been just about in his early 10s. I stayed below the mass of diffrent sized leaves so I wouldn't get noticed easily by them.

"I'm not fucking joking! That's what it looked like, Emma!"

That voice seemed familiar somewhere and of course the Scarlet who said it was the same one I scared shitless last night. Sitting on a log near him was the Albino Macaw, named Emma, who seemed to be this guy's friend or relative. I couldn't tell if they were related or not at first, but my curiosity was quickly quenched by her question.

"Didn't dad train you up to face things like that before his death, Uncle Lopez?"

"Yes he did, but I don't want to lose you too. He was a great bird, but whatever this... This thing is, it's out there and everyone's now scared after the report."

"Look, I'm over 6 years old now and training to heal wounds with Mimi. I'll be fine with her, she'll protect me, along with her brother."

Lopez sat down next to Emma, placing a wing around her back. The pair of them had a very similair relationship between me and Kate in a sort of way. Seems like a small world we all live on. I did pity Emma greatly as, unlike Kate, she didn't have a father anymore from what I heard so far.

"I know, I know. I'm over protective of you, Emma. If I'm ever killed in the line of duty, please stay with Mimi. Or your mate, if you ever get one in the future."

I hear Emma let a little giggle out of her beak before facing Lopez.

"I promise, Uncle Lopez."

They both leaned into a hug, similair to what me and Kate do. Lopez remarked something when they let go of eachother.

"I've got go now. Felipe's needing to question me about the attack from last night."

He hopped off the log, taking off into the sky and away from Emma.

"Bye, Uncle Lopez. I'll see you back at the hollow!"

"Try to be there first! I might need some healing!"

Emma's beak shaped into a little smirk before looking at something on the ground. Whatever it was, it interested me greatly, so I edged foward a bit more. There seemed to be a sort of drawing, guessing it was of me, before I cracked a twig under my talon. Emma shot her head up at my direction with an anxious look on her face.

"Hello? Anyone there?"

Shit. She jumped off the log and was coming my way. Fuck it. I took off my Remington, set it down and jumped out from my position. I strafed behind her, wrapping my left wing around her belly while covering her beak with my right one. As I was trying to hold her still, her muffled voice was trying to shout out something.

"Help! Let me go! Don't hurt me!"

"Shh. Shh. Shh. It's ok. I'm not going to. I just want to talk, Emma."

Her face changed into a confused expression just as I let her go and face me. She seemed to have a slim body with a small face, beak and a few grouped up feathers were poking out from the back of her head. Funnily enough, her eyes were coincidentally an icy colour too.

"How do you--"

"I heard it while you were chatting to your Uncle."

"Yeah, this bird thing..."

"Did he let it take something human without throwing a punch?"

"Wait, don't tell me. Were you that creature?"

"Yeah, that was me. Don't tell anyone about it though, I'll make up for it after I do what I came here for."

"What is it?"

"I'm not supposed to tell you."

"Could we make some sort of deal then?"

I was about to deny it before considering something.

"Yep. Here's the deal. Have you met Blu yet?"

"What does this have to do with him."

"Since I'm not really allowed here, I need you to talk to him about something."

"Are you going to..."

She slit a feather across her neck while making a cracking sound.

"No. Of course I'm not. Ever heard him talk about something called 'Special Forces' anywhere?"

"Now that you mention it, yes I have while visiting him with my mentor. It's only been with her brother though."

"He's the Tribe leader then, right?"

"You know a lot about them, don't you?"

"I just need you to tell him any ideas about it for me. Is that alright?"

"Seems fine to me. Now. Your part of the deal first.

"I'm a part of these 'Special Forces', but lets shorten it to SPs for now, along with a few other friends of mine. I'm trying to find a way where they can be allowed to come here to help protect the Spix Macaws."

"So thes SPs you're a part of. They're with that group Blu's humans are in, right?"

"You can say like that. Now, where do you want to meet up to pass on my suggestions for Blu?"

"Let's meet up here for them, same time too. I like it here."

I trotted back towards my Remington, picked it up and put on it's sling again.

"Alright. I'll see you soon, you need to head to your hollow."

Just as I was about walk away, she grabbed my shoulder, prompting me to face her again.

"Wait! Before you go, can you at least tell me your name first?"

"The name's Reece."

"Reece? That sounds special."

I smiled a bit under my mask, she seemed really nice. I was feeling a strange emotion, one I've never even felt before.

"I've got to go now, Emma."

"Ok Reece. Goodbye, for now."

I turned around and sank back into the dense flora, leaving Emma behind for now. Whatever was that feeling towards her back there... Was I in love? Is she the one my conscious thinks is right? Damn it brain, focus. I headed towards a diffrent area of the territory, seeing if I could find Eduardo around there...

**End of Chapter 6. Reece has made his first ever ally in the Amazon, making his mission easier than ever before. He may have even found his future lover too, who might become his date, may either sidetrack the mission or become separate from it.**


	7. Predator Attack

**I've managed to get Modern Warfare for my PS4 last weekend. Tried to wait for the price to go down, but was I too impatient. So I decided I should just get it instead. Campaign was a blast, Going Dark is my favorite mission as I love stealth. Multiplayer is perfect too, lots of good classes I've designed so far. With my personal gaming info done, lets continue with Chapter** **7.**

"Do you believe the Scarlets, Eduardo?"

It sounded like a voice similar to Bruno Mars', just where was the owner of it? I wasn't sure if it was nearby or not until I slipped part of my Remington's scope and suppressor through some leaves of the tree I was on. It was Roberto, but he wasn't alone. He was perching on a brach near me with Eduardo, talking about something.

"I'm not to sure Roberto. Blu says it's some sort of macaw wearing a human thing on it's head called 'Night Vision Goggles'. He also says, judging by Lopez's report, that the thing is a male macaw of some kind who seems to know his way around the jungle."

"That doesn't sound good, sir..."

"It isn't. He can see in the dark and could use any plants for cover to either listen to or kill us without even giving away here he is. We have to stay focused, use our awareness a lot more now."

Their conversation was about me again. Damn, can't believe word's spread so fast already. Wish I could take that fuck up back, but it's too late now. At least they don't know where my base is around.

"Yes sir. I'll ready my patrol group tonight. Try to find wherever this bastard is hiding."

Heh. Good luck with that pretty boy, you're never going to find my base in a million years.

"Be careful when flying Roberto. That Harpey from earlier is the main threat for now. She could be anywhere."

A Harpey Eagle, huh? Wherever she is, she might make a good trophy if I manage to kill her. I know Harpey's are elusive and hard to kill from experience.

"What's that movement over there?"

"Using your senses more already Roberto? Relax for now, it's just some leaves. Save your energy for the patrol."

"Will do, sir."

Thought they spotted me for a second there. Seems like I was right, the Scarlets had warned the Spixes already. As I was trying to look for a way down, a huge bird shaped shadow emerged on me. I looked towards whatever was making it, only to realise it was the Harpey.

"Eduardo, look! It's her! She's attacking something!

"Let's get after her then!"

"Alright sir!"

I tried to fire my Remington at her, only to be knocked down and have my cloak grabbed by her talons just above my wings. I caught glimpses Eduardo and Roberto following us at what seemed to be their highest flight speeds.

"What's that thing she's carrying, sir?!"

"From the looks of it, I think it's a sloth!"

My Remington hung uselessly by it's single point sling as I couldn't lift it with any of my wings. I decided to try and free my them from my cloak by pulling on the harnesses, which was easier said than done. When my right wing was free, I used it to free my left one, attracting the attention of Roberto and Eduardo.

"Sir! Look! It's not a sloth! It's a macaw! Could it be the same one Lopez was talking about?"

"It might be! We can't let the Harpey get away now!"

Once my wings were completely free, I took out my Welrod, cocked it's bolt and aimed at the Harpey's chest. She saw what I was doing and tried to falter my aim by shaking me.

"Be careful Roberto! It's got a small human gun out now!"

"It's aiming at the Harpey instead of us! They're crazy! The fall will kill them!

"Then let's try to catch it before a tree does!"

I managed to fire my Welrod, but the bullet hit the top of her shoulder instead, causing us to fall fast. She screamed in pain and released my cloak instantly, letting me asess what I could land on safely before more talons grabbed onto my wings. I looked up, it was Eduardo and Roberto who owned them this time.

"Brace yourself, Roberto! We're in for a hard landing!"

We hit the ground with a huge thud and into log rolls to try and soften it. I stood up first, reattaching the harnesses around my wings and holstering my Welrod before the Harpey attacked me again. She landed right on top of me, trying to bite my face off while I tried to push her beak back with my wings. Roberto and Eduardo were next to get back on their talons.

"Should we help sir?"

"No. I want to see what this macaw can do."

A quick jab from my right wing into her face stumbled her a bit, giving me valuable time to get back up, take off my Remington by the sling, throw it away and grab my Tomahawk from my belt. Angering her would make this easier, so I taunted her looks.

"For a girl, you're pretty ugly!"

"At least I'll look better than your carcass after I feed on it!"

"Bring it on bitch!"

She ran at me full sprint, intending to finish me off once and for all. I quickly spun around her left side, giving me a chance to launch my counter.

I slashed her right talon while moving towards her other side, causing her to bend down a bit in pain. She looked at me quickly before I jammed my Tomahawk into the right side of her neck.

I then thrusted her body down to the earth by my Tomahawk, making sure she was dead. I pulled it out and cleaned it by sliding it sideways across her feathers.

"Goodnight motherfucker."

"Not bad. Seems like you've had experience."

I turned towards Eduardo after the comment. His expression told me he was impressed while Roberto's showed he was in awe of what I just did.

"Thanks, sir. And Roberto, I am the same macaw who attacked the patrol last night. Send my apologies to the Scarlet I attacked along with Lopez."

"You've seen him?"

"Yeah. Her niece seems nice too. Training with your sister, Mimi, isn't she Eddie?. I can call you Eddie, right?"

"Call me sir for now and yes, Mimi's training her in healing natural wounds. You want something?"

"I had made an agreement with her about suggesting Blu some ideas about the Special Forces, but now you're here, I can talk to you about it."

"For the last time, I'm not letting those birds in here, they could be potential targets because of their human things. Now come with us, you need to answer for your attack."

"I don't think so, sir."

"I'm not asking. Roberto, help me take him down."

"But sir, he coul--"

"Roberto!"

"Yes sir!"

"Bad idea, guys."

I took a flash bang off my belt, pulled the pin and threw it into the air before making a run for it once it went off. I picked up my Remington, slid the sling back on and dived into the dense flora nearby, my ears slightly ringing for a few seconds. I heard Eduardo shout out something in frustration after the ringing stopped.

"Where did he go?!"

"I don't know sir! We should have just let him help us!"

"Roberto! Listen here! He needs to pay for his crimes! Felipe demands it! Understood?!"

"I do sir!"

There was a moment of silence as Eduardo took some deep breaths. Seemed as if he was calming himself down.

"Good... Get your patrol ready, we're going to search everywhere for any potential spots he can hide in with some help from the Scarlets."

"You got it, sir."

Seems like things are going to get messy soon. I need to head back to my base, prepare for any attacks they may send at me. Why did I have to complicate my mission last night...

**End of Chapter 7. Reece is in for a huge fight with either the Scarlets, Spixes or both. There might be casualties in this battle if he decides to use his weapons, which is what Eduardo was fearing of happening.**


	8. Violent Rescue

**I've got to admit, this new Wuhan Coronavirus is scaring me a bit. I live in the UK where it's safe so far, but I'm not counting on our luck for long. Hopefully it doesn't spread to here immediately, but if it does, I'm going to pray it doesn't break containment and infect everyone. With my fears pointed out about the virus, here's Chapter 8.**

Before I was half way back to my hollow, I decided find the log where me and Emma first met instead to ready a trap. I had a bad feeling she might be forced to spill about the location. I didn't mean to slip it out of my beak I had met her to Eduardo, but now I've got to save her before anything horrible happens.

"Emma, it's no use lying! What did he actually say to you?!"

"I'm not Unce Lopez! He didn't say anything else!"

Fuck me. She's already being interrogated, I need to get her out of here. Just how the hell am I going to? Lopez was talking to her, trying to get her to tell the truth.

"Emma, don't you get it? You've been manipulated by that macaw to protect him no matter what."

"I'm not trying to, Uncle. We've only met here for about five minutes, it's not enough time for him to manipulate me."

"But it's enough time to get feelings for him. This is exactly what happened to your father when he was young."

"So you're saying I'm in love with him already?"

"More like a crush on him, a dangerous one too. You're putting yourself into the middle of a huge conflict and you might get hurt."

I heard the flapping of wings somewhere around them. It was Eduardo, Roberto and Felipe with their respective patrols ready to go. Eduardo was the first to speak.

"Have you got anything out of her yet, Lopez?"

"No sir, but--"

"Enough! Let me try my way."

Felipe looked worried and reasoned with him.

"Hey Eddie, don't harm her. It'll look bad with the current relationship between our tribes."

"Don't worry, I've intimidated macaws tougher than her before."

He turned and walked towards Emma before stopping in front of her. He was just glaring down at her while she glared back. I could see her breathing hard and trembling a bit from adrenaline. Eduardo then broke the silence between them.

"Stop trying to act tough, young lady. Tell me where he is and I will garuntee you won't get hurt."

"I don't know where his hiding place is, I swear."

"Alright, have it your way. Lopez, we'll take her to you hollow once we come back. I will have guards keeping her in there."

"What?! You can't be--"

"Quiet, miss! We'll give you food and water if you need it. Roberto, guard her with Lopez until we get back. She's vital to the macaw, so he might come. Catch him if he does."

"Yes sir."

Eveyone but Emma, Lopez and Roberto flew away, hoping to find my base with me in it. Looks like the scenario from last night was happening again.

"Keep near me, Roberto. We can't afford to let that macaw get away this time."

"Alright. But listen here Lopez, if he knocks me out, try not to get scared."

"Relax, at least he won't look like a monster this time."

Shit. Looks like they're improving, but I can too. I got out of my cover and into the open, which they realised immediately.

"There he is Lopez! Leave him to me!"

"Roberto! Wait!

He rushed right up at me, but not with his feathers clenched into a fist. He was standing about 10cm in front of me, trying to make me lose my temper like I did with the Harpey.

"Come on then! Give me your best shot, or will you just run away like a bitch again?"

"I think you should throw the first punch instead, see if you can knock me out."

"Gladly!"

He aimed a left hook towards my face and once it made contact, I shrugged off the pain as if it was a slight tap. I then doged his right hook, caught his wing and delivered a headbutt to the side of his face, knocking him out before he even hit the ground.

I looked over to Emma, then Lopez. They both looked horrified because I easily put down Roberto like nothing. Lopez came to his senses quickly.

"I'm not letting you go this time!"

Lopez charged right at me at full speed, winding up a blow when he was about to reach me. I ducked under his wing, did a rugby takle grab around his belly and lifted him up with all my strength. I then slammed him down onto the ground, aiming a jab right into his face, making sure he was fully out cold.

"Uncle Lopez!"

Emma flew right by me and bent down to assess his injuries.

"Sorry about that Emma. Had no choice."

"It's fine. He's just got a black eye, that's all. I'll put him in a safe spot, you do the same with Roberto."

"Got it."

I went over his unconscious body, lifted up his shoulders and dragged him towards Emma.

"Sit him down in front of the log."

I followed her instructions, placing Roberto's back onto the log for support. She did the same with her Uncle.

"Come on Emma, let's get out of here."

"But what about Eduardo, he might--"

"He was going to trap you in your Uncle's hollow, wasn't he?"

"Yes he was... What do you have in mind?"

"Kind of doing the same thing, but letting you go out with me on reconnaissance."

"Ok, I'll come with you then, it seem's better."

"You'll get spotted easily though. Here, take my cloak to help with that."

I took off the magnetic harnesses and slipped off the hood of my cloak before putting it on Emma. It was a bit big on her, but it will have to do for now.

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine. I pretty much blend in with the mud. Now let's go before Eduardo comes back."

**End of Chapter 8. Reece has just saved Emma from imprisonment in her Uncle's hollow. She now has to ****keep with him until she can be trained to survive alone or be capture and brung back to Eduardo to face a worse sentence than the one she was given.**


	9. Close Call

**Welp, my prayers have been partly answered now. The virus has infected 3 people in York, but thankully the NHS had quarantined it... For now. If it does spread around the UK, at least it'll only be fatal to people who are old or have an immunity problem, but the media is mostly throwing that away to scare people even more. I have been feeling a bit unwell with the flu over last week, which is why I couldn't think properly back then. But now that I've got Chapter** **9 ready, shall we get to reading it?**

"So, where's your hollow then, Reece?"

"Just up that vine."

We had just arrived at my tree without getting spotted by any patrols on the way. I looked around the area for any sign of a group flying around, which seemed to be none.

"Looks like they're not here yet. Come on, let's climb before they fly past."

"Alright."

I went up the vine first, Emma following behind close. Once we got onto the banch leading into the hollow, I took a peek inside to make sure no one was waiting for us. It was empty, so I beckoned Emma inside.

I got my weapons case from underneath my hammock, opened it up and placed my Remington and Welrod into their respective places before closing it. Emma didn't really care at the moment, she seemed to be distracted by the size of my hollow.

"Woah... This place is huge!"

"I know, right? Mother Nature was thankfully on my side for this place."

Emma gave me a confused expression on what I just said.

"It's a human term, they say it because they think nature is one giant woman.

"Ah. Got it."

Emma was staring around the place in absolute awe, but I needed her attention to get my cloak back.

"Um, Emma? Can I have my cloak back?"

"Huh? Oh, right."

She struggled to tug it off because of how strong the magnets were. She used up all her strength before realizing how it was staying on.

"A little help here please? These things on my wings won't come off."

I separated the magnets on her wings before taking off the hood, messing up her head feathers in the process. I couldn't help but giggle a bit at how ridiculous she looked.

"What's so funny?"

"Your head feathers! That's what's funny!"

"I just had them straightened out already... This is not my day."

She reached for her head feathers but struggled to rearrange them by herself.

"Let me help with that."

I went behind her and smoothed them out before placing them back in their original position.

"Like it never happened."

"Thanks for that."

"No problem."

I went to my bag and took out the spare hammock, which would be used if this base was compromised. It would be for Emma instead, since this place didn't seem to be found yet.

"Making a place for me to sleep? Now you're just making me blush."

"Figured you'd need one if you're staying here until I get their trust."

Once I screwed in the hooks, I hung up the hammok and I thought as it was her's, she would need to test it.

"Try lying down on it for me, I want to see if it can hold you."

"Hopefully it can."

She hoped into it, making sure she was fully snuggled in.

"It seems strong enough to me. It's better than sleeping on our nests too."

"A pile of leaves on a few sticks for a bed, that's what I call it."

Emma laughed out of her mind before a curious voice come through the fake leaves hushed it down instantly.

"Hello? Is someone in there?"

Looks like this base might be compromise, unless I could come up with a plan. Emma whispered to me, which I also did to her.

"What do we do?"

"I don't know. Unless..."

"Unless what?"

I decided to slowly rummage through my bag for my white face paint I had packed up to paint my face with a skull pattern incase my face mask wasn't enough. I did an face paint pattern I learned from the local Grey Macaws I had met when I went to Democratic Republic of Congo's rainforest for holiday and put on my best Congolese accent.

"What is your problem, eh?"

"Excuse me?"

I walked up towards the leaf curtain and poked my head through it. There was a confused Spix Macaw patroler on the other side who looked at my face in a shocked expression.

"Can you not see I am a traveller from the Congo?"

"Where's this 'Congo'?"

I looked at him at a really suprised expression.

"Bah, I knew it! You're tribe is still primative at using human maps."

"You use human stuff?"

"Yes! I have traveled far and wide to live in the Amazon! Now go away! I need to relax for tommorow!"

"Geez man, no need to shout! I'll leave you alone!"

"Thank you! Tell your tribe not to come here anymore or I will complain to your leader!

"Alright man! I'm going!"

He instantly darted away toward a group made up of Spix and Scarlet Macaws, a part of Eduardo and Felipe's patrol no doubt. They all looked at me before heading towards their village, possibly to tell them about me. I decided to finally talk in my normal voice again.

"That was too close..."

"Yeah. I didn't mean to laugh that loud."

"It's alright. We all make mistakes."

"Good thing you know how to talk in diffrent voices."

"My species is really good at doing that with enough training."

"Maybe you can use that to get into the tribe."

"No, it's too risky to do that. Eduardo's seen my face."

Emma looked supremely annoyed at this fact before I used my water bottle to clean off my face paint.

"What should we do then?"

"I'm not sure, but I'll try to think of something..."

Emma let out a huge yawn, guessing she was really tired. I went to my cloak, took out my phone and saw that the time was 5PM before slipping it back in. It wasn't that late, but all this walking must have exausted her.

"We should rest now. We can do this plan tommorow."

"Sounds great to me. I'm absolutely spent."

I climbed into my hammock, ready to see the dark abyss of sleep once again.

"Night, Emma."

"Goodnight Reece."

I closed my eyes and entered my slumber, but it wasn't pitch black. I was in another hollow somewhere in the Amazon. Hold on, is this... No! Not this place! Not again! Get me out of here! I can't live through this again...

**En****d of Chapter 9. Reece and Emma have had a close call with a Macaw patroler that led them to thinking of something that will convince the Spixes to trust the Blu Bird Sancutary Special Forces, but had called it a day since they were exausted. But once sleep had both claimed them, a horrifying experience from Reece's past seems to be catching up to him at the worst time.**


	10. Haunting Trauma

**Alright, I'll admit. ****I wasn't to sure what else I was going to do at home cause my family's self isolated for what seems like 2 weeks due to my brother having flu like symptoms. Good job I remembered I have Fanfiction to help with my boredom by continuing on my story. Thankfully he didn't have COVID-19, as the WHO calls it, but now that my school's been shut down and the government's told us to stay inside, this one of the things I can do to stop myself from going insan. So for the readers who have been waiting for some time now, I proudly present Chapter 10.**

Date: 10/1/16 (2 Months Ago)

The jungles of Rio were packed with all sorts of flora and fauna. Some beautiful, some deadly, but this Blue and Gold Macaw our Special Forces were hunting down, Alice, was one of the latter. Her silent power over this place had gone one for too long, letting her fellow followers do whatever they please to the innocent avians. Rape, murder, torture, any crimes humans consider to be a horrific crime, they do it without any fucks given whatsoever.

Overtime, we captured each bird of her gang and decided to torture them with our own gruesome methods, making sure they suffered just like their victims until they gave us information that helped us find their accomplices. As I the one who was greatly affected, some of their victims being friends of mine, I took lots of pleasure in avenging them.

I know it wasn't right to some of the recruits who may have seen or heard it happen, but to help them and their families stay safe, we had to also do these psycotic actions ourselves.

With each bird came lots of information until we finally got her younger sibling she tried so hard to hide, which I sadly couldn't help with since I was busy assessing all the information we got from the others.

I heard some flapping outside the interrogation tree, causing me to snap my head towards it. Two of our soldiers were carrying Alice's sibling into the hollow with a bag over their head. They were knocked out, but given that they had a small build, I wasn't surprised.

What did surprise me is that Simon also came in and this time with lots bandages wrapped around his chest, hiding whatever injuries he got from me. He sat down on a small wooden chair across me, the birds looking at him for orders.

"Tie them up to to the chair. You can leave if you want afterwards."

Both of them looked at me with what seemed like a mix of fear and anxiety, sat the sibling down on another wooden chair in the middle of the hollow and tied them to it before flying out through the way they came. I was a bit curious on what had happened to Simon during the mission.

"The hell happened your chest?"

"Bastard got a piece of glass and cut me up good."

"Damn it. Should have been there with you."

"You needed to connect the dots on the info we got. You're an interrorgator for God's sake, not a soldier."

"I'm an interrorgator when I'm in here, a soldier out there."

"At least we've got this slippery sod, but you don't have to torture them if you don't want to."

"What do you mean?"

"Find out for yourself..."

I went up to the sibling and slipped off their mask and found out that they weren't a guy with a small build. They were a girl, which means the intel about her was made up to keep her safe. On the inside, I didn't want to hurt her since our information said she's innocent, but I had no choice since we needed to stop Alice's reign of cruelty.

"I'm not backing out. We need her to reveal Alice's location."

"Alright then... Give her your best shot. I'm going to the Aviary for a check up."

Simon got on his talons again, wincing from his new injuries before taking off towards the exit. I strolled towards my table of the various torturing equipment, took a small container of water and splashed it onto her face, waking in her up instantly.

See darted her face around the room in pure terror, gasping for breath before calming down. She then saw my eyes peeking through the gap between my face mask and hood.

"Rise and shine, sweetheart."

"Who are you? What do want with me?"

"Who I am is none of your buisness. What I want is your name, girl."

"My name is Sara, just let me go please! I don't know why I'm here!"

"You're here because our information tells us your sister tried to protect you really well, Sara."

"Alice?! I haven't seen that sick bitch since a few months ago! She's a monster!"

"I know. Just tell us where she's hiding."

Tears started dwelling in here eyes as she hung her head low. One part of my mind urged me not to do this and give up, the other forcing me to hurt her to find Alice. It was an eternal battle in my head, the one I could be sure which part was victorious.

"Why'd my sister drag me into this again. I can't help you."

"Why not?"

"She'll harm me if I say where her hollow is."

"I'm sorry, but I have no choice."

I went to choosing which equipment I should use on her first, but I couldn't help hesitating. Sure, I was a tough soldier, but I didn't want to hurt to her, as she seemed to be innocent unlike her sister. I decided to use the ones where she would easily survive, a wet cloth and my water container.

"Try not to breath, it'll make it worse."

I covered up her beak just as she was about to say something and kicked the chair backwards onto the ground. As water was pouring onto the cloth, she tried to move her beak to get fresh gasps of air before I moved the container over it. I continued to do this for about five minutes with breaks inbetween to ask Sara gaing, only to be greeted with more pleads.

After that time frame, I stopped and lifted the chair up before removing the cloth, revealing her soaked up face and letting her suck in as much air as she could.

"No more! Please! I beg you!"

"Tell me where your sister is then!"

"Like I said, she'll hurt me! Just let me go!"

I went back to choose the next tool, my temper now at it's limit from getting nothing important. Because of this, the part of my mind telling me to hurt her being the winner as I wasn't thinking straight now.I decided to get an industial battery and crocodile clips, cause I knew water and electricity didn't go well together. My thought process, even though I couldn't control myself at the time, was this method would definitely make her talk.

"Wait, what are you doing!?"

"Doing this the hard way!"

As I got right in front of her, I sparked the clips before opening them, making her realise she was going to be electrocuted.

"No! Please! Don't do this!"

Once I opened the clips, I hovered them over her wings before making them bite down on them.

"No!"

**End of Chapter 10. The past has revealed Reece's trauma, hurting both of what he didn't want to. An innocent, female bird, that sadly was his old enemy's sister, who got caught up between their battle. How will Reece cope with this memory once he wakes up when he only has Emma to talk to?**


	11. Opening Up

**The news had been depressing these past few weeks for us British. The public want Boris Johnson out because he isn't taking any precautions to stop the spread of the Coronavirus, even though he barley recovered when fighting it and a few months ago, helped with Brexit. Also a few months ago, the government's said that if we stay under 20,000 deaths from the Coronavirus, we'll be good, but now we're at at 20,000 and still climbing thanks to about thousands of idiots who won't stay a8bout two metres from other people. I wouldn't be suprised if things over here get more worse, like if the Queen dies from the Coronavirus and shows us that even an immortal being like her can even succumb to it's ****lethalness. To hopefully brighten up these bad few weeks, let's continue the story with Chapter 11.**

I spang myself up into a sitting position on my hammock, my breath extremely heavy. Emma caught onto this immediatly and woke up herself.

"Reece? What's wrong?"

She climed out her hammok and strode towards me with a panicked expression on her face.

"I'm... Fine... Emma..."

"No you're not. You're panicing a lot, just like my uncle when I was in training with Mimi."

I calmed down my breathing and sat on the edge of my hammock.

"Take it slow now. You've probably been through lots of bad things just like him, right?"

"Emma, it's fine. I've seen lots of horrific shit in my time and I've gotten used to it."

"But whatever you saw may still be causing trouble to your thoughts. I can help you with it."

"No. It's dangerous out there with all of those patrols to get any help. Right now, I need to focus on my mission."

"And once you do, we'll get you some help. Understood?"

I let out an irradiated sigh. Ever since those events, my psycological trauma's been getting worse but I've mamaged to hide it. But now that Emma's seen it, I can't imagine how Kate would react...

"Yes. I swear on my life to get help."

I stood up, slid my case out from under my hammock and opened it up, thinking of something that'll convince the Spixes to listen to me. That's when I looked back at that nightmarish event and realised something.

I need to take someone close to Eduardo and use them to make a deal. That's when a voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Earth to Reece. Are you still with me?"

"Yeah. I'm still here and about to do something stupid."

"Look whatever it is, it better not risk your life."

I took out the few sleeping gas I had and gas mask, attaching them to my belt before standing up and facing her.

"I'm going to kidnap Blu and take him hostage."

Emma seemed to be both shocked and anxious at the same time.

"No. Reece, there has to be another way. We can think--"

"I've made up my mind, Emma. There's no other way."

I twisted to face my cloak and slipped it on, Emma pleading with each action.

"Reece, you're not thinking straight! Your mind's all jumbled up! You need time to rest and pull it together!"

That's when I got fustrated and without a second though, I uncontrollably snapped at her.

"Emma! There's no other way to get the tribe's trust! Do you understand!"

She jumped away from me, fright plastered all over her expression. That's when I realised what I did and slumped onto my case, my face in my wings.

"I'm sorry Emma. I didn't mean to shout at you like that. Maybe you're right. I can't control myself and need help with what's happening to me."

I heard her walk towards my area and sit down next to me. She then took my head out of my wings and placed the right side of my face on her chest, my wings wrapping around her lower back.

I could feel her heart beating along with her chest rising and falling. When she spoke, her voice was soothing to my ears.

"Whenever me or my got stressed or scared, my mum did this to usually help calm us down. My dad even said this is what made her even more special than the other Scarlets..."

That's when that unknown feeling came back to me. Love. My mind was telling me she was the macaw to be my one and only for life. I took my head off her chest, sat up and looked into her eyes.

"Emma. Ever since I joined my Special Forces, I've never had the thought of having a mate. I had a mind set that they'll just be a distraction or danger to my friends and teammates until I ran into you."

She formed a warm smile on her beak and blushed a bit before I continued on.

"Unlike the other girls I've met before, I couldn't stop thinking of you because you don't care about my body. And when I saw your personality towards your Uncle, my soul somehow knew you were the one. I even believe that fate brang you into my life just to help me with my shattered mind with your healing experiences."

I wrapped my wings around her lower back while he wrapped here around my upper back.

"Once all of this fuss with the Spix Macaws finished, I want you to help me from becoming the monster within me."

She sat there with an awed look on her before pulling my face towards hers and planting her beak into my own for our first and most passionate kiss. It surprised me at first but I accepted it instantly. It lasted for what seemed like forever before we broke apart. I was the first to say something.

"So. Are we a couple now?"

Her face now wore an embarrassed expression along with with a little smile.

"Yes we are."

I let go of her lower back and slipped out my phone to check the time. It was 5:30 AM, can't belive we slept for 10 1/2 hours. The surprise kiss may have helped to sooth me, but it didn't change my ealier choice.

"Thanks for the kiss Emma, but I still need to kidnap Blu to help end all this fuss quickly."

I got up and was about to head towards the enterance before Emma grabbed my wing, causing me to look at her stunning features again.

"Whatever you do, please don't hurt him. It'll make you look like an even more dangerous enemy the Spix Macaw's and my Tribe."

I took one of my sleeping grenades off my belt and showed it to her.

"Don't worry. When he breaths in what's this canister, it'll just knock him out."

She looked relived that I decided to take my sleeping gas with me.

"I'll be here when you get back here. Stay safe."

"I will."

I gave Emma a quick peck on her cheek before I got back on my talons. I then slid towards the enterance, looking around through the leaf curtain and on the branch.

Once I was sure the area was clear, I went further up the branch towards the vine, sipped on my gas mask, slid down towards the ground and went toward the Tribe's village. Ready or not Blu, I'm sorry about what's going to happen...

**End of Chapter ****11\. It's official everyone, Reece and Emma are finally a couple that isn't too happy for now. But the future could hold either outcome of this strange relationship. Taking it to the next level and become mates or be forced to break up and find someone else. Reece's actions will determine which one will happen to them indefinitely if he can control ****himself.**


	12. Familiar Face

**I can't fucking believe I've forgotten about Fanfiction until a few days ago cause of he amount of games I've played out of bordem. Yes, I'm a hardcore gamer, deal with it. Oh and another thing, I'm going on holiday for 2 weeks from July 9th. The reason, if you live under a rock, is that all this corona shit's finally calming down in the UK. If you're interested on where I'm going, it's an island not far off of Turkey's East coast (The name I forgot) were the internet in the hotel might be shit or not. If it isn't, I'll keep writing stories for my chapter at the end of each month** **as usual (U****nless I forget again). Now if you'll excuse my reasons for being away for about 2 months, I hereby present Chapter ****12 to you!**

(Blu Bird Santuary Wildlife Refuge)

I was watching the sunrise on top of the gigantic trees, embracing it the light that and heat that hit my feathers. It was peaceful up here, since there was no way Tiago was going to play a prank on me this time. Once I had finished my little sunbathing session, I heard a familiar voice below me.

"Sara! I'm back!"

It was my owner, Lucas that had called my name, probably wondering where I had gone off to. I glided through the branches and made a perfect landing into his shoulder from behind, making him face toward me.

"Hey girl! How are you?"

He reached for my neck scratched it before entering the tent and giving reports to his boss, Tulio, who had hired him about a month ago. From what I've heard about him so far, he seems pretty cuckoo, but I probably would if took care of birds half my life.

A few squacks from outide startled us, Lucas checking on who it was. It was Blu on a branch above is, but he was alone, meaning some serious shit was happening.

"Go on girl, I'll see you later."

He gave me a quick stroke on the head before I lifted off from his shoulder and landed next to Blu.

"What is it sir?"

"We have a problem. An intruder has entered our territory a few days ago and taken someone."

"What does this have to do with me?"

"Eduardo thought this could be good to help with your training."

Eduardo giving me a chance to show how excellent my fighting skills from the last few months are? No way was I going to pass this oppertunity!

"I'll get on it sir! Do you know what they look like?"

"From what Eduardo and Roberto have seen so far after meeting them before they ran off, they're a male macaw of a species we don't know yet, but he can't fly for now."

"Nice, that puts us at an advantage."

"The reason he can't is because he has some sort of leaf camoflauge along with his feathers being covered in mud."

"Fuck... Do you know where he's hiding?"

"We don't know, but we can narrow it down to around the border."

"It's still a huge area to cover though. It might take us days."

"Eduardo's got lots of patrols flying around the area, so I highly doubt it'll be that long. I've got to get back to Carla and Bia now, I'll see you later!"

Blu then flew off towards what I assumed was where those two were waiting for him.

"Where does he want me to meet up?!"

"By the Brazil Nut Grove!"

That was his last reply before he became a speck in the distance. I opened up my fanny pack, a gift from Blu for being a new recruit to the sanctuary, took out my laminated map and compass, checking for where the border was.

Now I know a GPS is a thing, but that's just boring for me, since I'm an adventerous bird who likes the older ways of navigation. I pointed the compass until it was pointing west and flew toward the Brazil Nut Grove, hoping that Eduardo would actually wait for me this time.

When I was closing in onto the Grove, I saw what I though was something moving through the plants on the ground, but I decided to ignore it at first. My curiosity couldn't be subdued for long, so I decided to turn around and investigate instead.

Once I had landed, I checked every single underside of the leaf and thanks to my improved instincts, I found the macaw we were hunting. He tried to grab me from behind, but I countered with an elbow with a chest. Good job I trained harder in wing to wing combat after what happened a few months ago incase I needed to protect myself.

The macaw stumbled a bit and from what I could see though the strange mask he was wearing, he seemed shocked at first then impressed at how good I was, but there was something familiar about him. I quickly pushed that thought to one side as he tried to throw a jab into my face. I blocked it before he could get it off in time and stunned him by whipping feather of my free wing into his mask. He tried to block it but it was too late. I had him where I wanted.

I proceeded to jab him four times into his chest before he countered by crossing his wings and shoving me onto the ground. Just before tried to stomp on my face with his talon, I rolled out of the way, stafed behind him and tried to grab his wings.

He ducked down instead, forcing me to pull away his mask and as he turned around, it was my worst nightmare...

"No. It can't be you..."

It was the same macaw from my horrible interrogation a few months back. The same one who had given me nightmares ever since.

"It is and I'm sorry for what happened."

"You don't feel sorry! I was traumatised thanks to you!"

Enraged, I threw a fury of punches and scratches to try and wound him. He dodged most of them, only having some of his feathers cut off his face and wings.

"I had no choice! You sister's gang was killing innocent birds! Some of them were my friends!"

"You should have left me out if it then!"

I then proceeded to attack with an Arial Triangle Choke and pulled him to the ground, my legs locked around his neck.

"Time for you to face the Spix Macaw Leader for your crimes!"

Just as I was about to tighten the grip, he managed to seep a sentence out of him.

"Lady luck has other plans."

He quickly took out what seemed to be a grenade, pulled the pin and grabbed his mask before slipping it on his head. A sort of white smoke came out that made me feel tired and release the choke and vulnerable to his attacks. But what confused me us that I got a glimpse of the macaw running off towards the village before the world went black...

**End of Chapter 12**. **Sara and Reece have finally confronted eachother in a small skirmish, leaving Reece the victor. With Sara out of the way for now, Reece can finally fulfil his current goal, take Blu as a hostage.**


	13. The Birdnap

**Back from my two week holiday with a side of sorting out college for a third one, had to get a flight on July 30th because of the ealier ones being delayed. Still, it was nice in Rhodes (The island I went to) despite the sunburns/heat cramps ****on my shoulders, legs, right arm and forehead (I don't know how it happend on the last two with all the sunscreen I put on them after the first sunburn on my shoulders) that forced me to stay in for about a week or so altogether (3 days on both weeks.) But now that I've returned and have my favorite Wi-Fi back (Cause the one at the hotel I was at was pretty shit),**** I give you all Chapter 13 to read at your own leisure.**

I checked back on where the fight between me and Sara went to find her unconscious on the ground inbetween the sleeping gas. I knew she wouldn't last long in the open, so I ran into the gas, grabbed her shoulders and dragged her underneath a gathering of bushes before continuing towards the village.

As I sunk back down inbetween the shrubbery, I couldn't help but ask myself questions about Sara. When did she learn how to fight like that? Why was she flying around the Spix Macaw's territory? Could she be with the Blu Bird Sanctuary? I shook away those thoughts as I came towards an opening in the fauna accompanied by figures resembling chicks.

"Come on sis, dad isn't gonna wait for us any long--"

"Carla! Watch out!"

One of the figures turned around just I stopped at the opening, letting me see both of the figures clearly. It was both Carla and Bia and they were about 50cm away from where I was hiding. From what I've heard from Kate, Bia's a really smart girl, which is gonna be a problem for me right now, while Carla's really intrested in music and like me, is a huge fan of Nico and Pedro and fequents their club recently.

"It's stopped now. Do you think it could be the Macaw that dad was talking about?"

"I highly doubt it. It's unlikely that he would be able to get in here with all the patrols around the territory. It could be Tiago pulling off one of his pranks."

Both of them then put on angry expressions on their face and stomped towards me. I slipped my index feather through the pin of my second gas grenade, ready to prime it incase they tried to call for help.

"Tiago! If that's you, you're so dead! Mom and dad's gonna hear about this!"

Just as I was about to pull the pin, a shout echoed from behind them.

"Carla! Bia! We've got to go!"

They both turned around towards another figure in the distance behind them. Blu. This was it, I've got one chance to do this.

"Coming dad! You're in big trouble now, bro!"

They both flew towards their father and talked to him for a bit before they all turned and flew towards my position. This was perfect, I could easily waft the gas into all three of their faces and take Blu away without any hastle. But I needed them to get closer.

"Tiago Gunderson! If you don't come out of their, you're going to be in big trouble with your mother too!"

I slipped my feather back into the pin, ready to prime it once he got close, which of course, he fucking didn't. Instead, he stood about 30-40 cm away from my position, which would force me to roll the grenade towards him.

"You have five seconds! Five! Four! Three! Two!--"

I tugged at the pin and rolled the grenade just as the gas vented out of it towards all three of them. As I did so, I saw their faces turn from an angry to a frightened expression as they watched it travel towards them.

"Dad! What is that?!"

"It's some sort of gas! Quick cover your beaks!"

"I can't. I'm feeling very tired..."

"Me too..."

Both of the girls were immediatly hit the ground, fully unconscious, thanks to how little gas is needed to be breathed in by Macaws. Blu on the otherhand wasn't affected and kicked it back towards me, covering the area around me in the gas. He must of held his breath when he saw the canister roll towards all three of them.

"Help! Somebody! We're being attacked!"

Shit! His cry for help's gonna attract a lot of attention if I don't act fast! I leapt out of the smoke and tackled Blu onto the ground, his back towards it.

"It's you! The intruder! What do you want with us!"

"I'm only here for you. I need you for what I'm doing in your flock's territory."

I then used my right wing to quickly pull out and arm a third grenade and waft the gas in his face before he could react, halting his struggles when it took effect. Crawling off his body, I could hear lots of flapping around me, indicating Blu's shouting had attracted attention.

I hoisted him over my shoulders and went back towards the fauna I came through, but not before checking on who the Macaw was and if they'd hurt the girls. As the gas dissapated, it was non other than Jewel herself, along with Mimi, probably worried on what happened to her mate.

"No... My little girls! What happend to them, Aunt Mimi?!"

Mimi quickly checked up on them both.

"They're still breathing, which means they were knocked out."

"By what?"

"Probably by that smoke from before. Let's get them back to my hollow."

But Jewel's face suddenly turned into a one of horror as she looked around where I was looking from.

"Wait, where's Blu?! Blu! Blu, can you hear me?!"

"Jewel."

"Blu!"

"Jewel! Listen to me!"

Mimi tugged onto Jewel's wing to look at her, a serious expression plastered on her face.

"Let's get your kids out of here first, then we'll look for your mate! Understood!?"

"Yes... Yes, you're right. Let's get them out of here."

They hoisted the girls on each of their backs, Carla on Jewel's and Bia on Mimi's before flying away. Once I was sure I was gone, I started my journey back towards my hollow to try and explain to Blu what's going on when he wakes up...

**End of Chapter 13. With Blu in Reece's custody, there is no doubt the flock will be ruthless towards Reece once they eventually find him. Unless he can get Blu to convince them that they should see him as a powerful ally instead.**


	14. Two Sides

**I'll be honest, it's been a pretty busy couple of weeks for me in college but I've managed to sort out a new schedule for each chapter from now on: work a chapter half an hour per day and try to post it around the last week of each month. I know it sucks but I need to focus on my work if I'm gonna get a dream job. If you're intrested, I'm gonna post the teaser for my next story and boy is it gonna be spicy! For those readers who have stayed, I'll let you read on with Chapter** **14.**

(Roberto's Old Nest)

I slowly opened up my eyes to the roof of a small nest, regaining my bearings in ths process. Once I did, I slowly slouched up into a sitting position, the memories of what happened before coming back to me.

"It can't be a coincidence that I bumped into him again. He must be looking for something here..."

"Aunt Mimi! She's awake"

I looked over to my right and saw Bia in an opening to the rest of the hollow from the nest I was in. Behind her was Mimi and Roberto. All of them turned around to face me with anxious expression planted on their faces.

"Sara! Thank godness! Are you alright?"

"Never better!"

I gave a quick stretch of my wings before turning my body towards the exit. I then planted my talons on the ground before I started walking, towards all three of them with Bia. Mimi then asked what happened to me earlier.

"The intruder got the best of me. I almost had him when he used this strange gas on me and left me for dead."

"I believe he used the same gas on me, my sister and my dad. He might have been taken by the intuder too."

"And I can bet it's not gonna end well if he did get birdnapped."

Everyone looked at me, anxious yet frightened before Roberto asked a question.

"What do you mean 'Not gonna end well.'?"

Before I answered that question, I faced towards Bia with a serious look.

"Bia, you mind going somewhere else for a bit? I need to talk to your Uncle and Great Aunt alone."

She nodded and flew out of the hollow, all three of us watching her. Once she was gone, I took in a deep breath and decided to them about what happened few months ago. I couldn't help but breakdown into tears, letting them flowing down my cheeks while Mimi did her best to calm me down a bit by caressing me inbetween her wings as if I was her child. Once I finished, Roberto uttered something I bearly heard through my sobbing.

"I'll go to Eduardo and tell him about this. You get some rest Sara."

I then heard him flap his wings and exit the hollow, while Mimi got me to lie back down into the nest.

"If you need anything else, I'll be here.

(Reece's F.O.B)

"Uhhhhh. I just had the wierdest dream honey. It was about the intruder..."

As I gained my bearings, I found myself tied up in vines that dangled from the ceiling. Was this another lesson by Eduardo? I shrugged off the thought and was about to bite through them when an unfamiliar whisper halted my action.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Blu."

I snapped up my head to see who it belonged too, which was the intruder, sitting on a bird-sized hammok. What suprised me is that he wasn't wearing that camoflauge from ealier. From what I could guess, he was a African Grey Macaw, but they're not native to here.

"Who are you?! Why did you birdnap me?!"

"Shhhh. You're gonna her wake up if you keep shouting."

He pointed towards anotjer hammok next to him. In it was what I presumed a hostage, who seemed to be a female Albino Scarlet. It seemed she was sleeping in it peacefully, which doesn't make sense. Maybe she might be staying because she trusts him for some reason. I decided to whisper back to him as to not wake her up.

"Who's that?"

"That's none of your concern right now. What concerns you is that I need you for something."

He gently slid down from the hammock and tip toed towards me before we were face to face. His breath smelt like mangos that he must have eaten earlier.

"And what would that be? To kill me?"

He chuckled and took out some sort of small axe from the belt he was wearing. I closed my eyes, ready to feel it's blade This was the end. I'm sorry Jewel. You'll have to raise the kids by yourself...

I then felt the tight vines split open before hitting the floor chest first. I open my eyes in confusion. He was crouching above me, his wing streched out to help me up.

"I want you to help me."

I grabbed onto his wing and let him pull me up, his strength somewhat suprised me. Once I was back on my talons, my curiosity got the better of me.

"And what would that be with?"

"Helping your tribe trust me."

I was flabbergasted. First he attacks a Scarlet Macaw partol, then takes a female from their tribe hostage and finally he birdnaps me. Those actions don't seem like the ones a macaw that wants us to trust him would do.

"Why would I do that? You've already hurt a partol a few days ago."

"I didn't have a choice. They were gonna take my equipment for this mission."

He pointed towards a crate with what I assumed were filled with survival tools, such as the axe and belt on him.

"Wait. What mission are you talking about?"

"To help the Blu Bird Sanctuary Special Forces spread into the Amazon."

Shock immediatly took over my body. I wasn't told about this. I'll have to speak to Tulio about giving orders without me knowing. I shook it off and continued out conversation.

"That's why you need me don't you? I can get Eduardo to trust you"

"Yep."

"But how are we going to do it?"

I saw him have a quick thought before he answered.

"I'll let you go back to Eduardo, tell him to meet up around this tree with me and I'll surrender. You'll do your best to persuade him why I can be a helpful ally."

He pointed towards the exit out of this tree, hoping I would fly away.

"Sounds good to me. But before I do, can you explain your view of what happend? I like to have the details of both sides."

He sighed before telling me what he had seen and done. He told me all about what he had done during the past two days. He had rescued his equipment from Scarlet Patrols, met and saved the female macaw from being punished by Eduardo, who to my suprise was Mimi's trainee Emma, breifly met him and Roberto after their meeting, along with killing a Harpey Eagle easily, which most birds I know couldn't do, how him and Emma might be boyfriend and girlfriend and why he birdnapped me for help.

"Wow, you've done a lot of action compared to me."

"Yep. You can leave now Blu. I'll see you later."

"You too!"

I exited the tree and took off back towards the village. Hopefully Eduardo won't be harsh on that macaw when he meets him again.

**End Of Chapter 14. Sara has finally come out with information about Reece and what might happen to Blu. Thankfully, Reece decided to spare him and instead use him as a sort of messenger with Eduardo. If things go right between them, the Special Forces will have access to enter the territory. If not, Reece might face severe consequences for his actions...**


	15. Voice Cast

**Welcome to the end of my story so far. As a little bonus content for making it here, I've decided to make a cast of what my characters sound and look like in my head.**

Voice Cast:

Reece: Jamie Hector (Emile from Halo: Reach) (Has a similar build to Roberto with a more curved beak, back skull, no 'hair' feathers and red contact lenses)

Ethan: Roger Craig Smith (Mirage from Apex Legends) (A Rio version of Roger)

Simon: Gideon Emery (Fergus From Wolfenstein: The New Order) (A bit buffer than Reece, with a bit of his top right beak chipped off, fuzzy head feathers and yellow contact lenses)

Kate: Elana Dunkelman (Shadya from Assassin's Creed: Origins) (A chick version of Emma)

Lopez: Kamar de los Reyes (Menendez from Black Ops 2) (The macaw on Felipe's left when he finds Blu on their side)

Emma: Salma Hayek (Kitty Softpaws from Puss in Boots) (An Albino Scarlet version of the macaw who faints when Roberto is first revealed)

Sara: Fryda Wolff (Loba from Apex Legends) (One of the Blue and Yellow Macaws from the first movie's opening)

* * *

**That's the Voice Cast of my story for now. If I ever add a new OC, I will update this chapter** **with each chapter they come with.**


End file.
